Before the Midnight Moon
by DarkBeauty2991
Summary: The Cullens go to DioVanni Academy. Emmett falls in love with a human named Sierra. Things go pretty fast between them and suddenly start to go bad. You've read Edward and Bella's story now read Emmett's and Sierra's.
1. Chapter 1 Start Off Fresh

DioVanni Academy was a very dull school. All the students looked and acted the same. Every single day everyone did the same thing they did the day before. No one ever acted out and got in trouble. The only time you would get sent to the principal's office is when you did something good. Everything changed in a matter of days all because of the Cullen's mysterious appearance at DioVanni.

As the first day of school went on, things seemed different but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. I tried to concentrate on my math test. As I got up to hand in my test, I was tripped by something. I fell right on my elbows. The second I went to get up, I felt someone's hand pull me back up to my feet. I looked up at my rescuer. He was a pretty tall and muscular guy, not at all like any of the others. I could have said he was a football player but his pale complexion gave it away that he wasn't. "Thanks." I whispered. He smiled at me and returned to his seat. I handed in my paper and walked back to my seat without tripping. On my way back, the same guy looked up at me with a smile. I slid into my seat; right as I did the bell rang. The first thing I wanted to do at lunch was spread the details with my best friend, Dezrea. She was going out with this boy named Gianni. He didn't go to our school so I found that kind of mysterious. I ran into the lunch room on the search to find Dezrea. She wasn't inside so I began to search outside. Dezrea was sitting underneath a tree, totally making out with her boyfriend. "Hey, can I steal Dez?" I asked. She turned to me and pushed Gianni away. "Sure." She said, kissing him one last time before following me. We walked to the locker area, and then Dez sunk down to the floor. "What's up?" she asked, beginning to twirl her hair. "Guess who tripped me today?" I tried to maintain my excitement. "Who?" she asked. "Emmett Cullen." I giggled like a simple teenager that just found out she had just won a shopping spree. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes. "I heard he's married…" she said, looking at freshly painted neon blue nails. "Married? He's in high school." I exclaimed. "Yeppers." She said. I hoped that she was kidding. "If you don't believe me, ask him." She smiled. That made me 100% sure that she was bluffing. "You're such a terrible liar." I laughed. "I know." She said like a humble child. We eventually made our way back to Gianni, who looked at us like we were ghosts. "What's your problem, cutie?" she asked. Gianni just shook his head. "Nothing, babe. I'm just bored. You guys have no idea what it's like waiting around for two gossiping girls." He smiled. They continued to make out and I walked back to the lunch room to get food. As I was about to open the door, I was surprised when Emmett opened the door for me. "Hey, would you like to join me and my friends for lunch? Well, just me?" I offered him. Emmett looked back at the rest of his family that attended DioVanni. "Sure." He smiled after Alice nodded. He reopened the door for me and we both went in. He refused to get anything because he thought that the lunch ladies poisoned everything. We eventually sat down at a small table that was outside. "Is it true that you think I'm married." He asked. I looked down at my food and nodded. He laughed. "That's crazy. Married? I don't even have a girlfriend." He said. That made me happy to hear. It was always nice to know that a really hot guy didn't have a girlfriend. At the end of lunch he turned to me. "I appreciate your company today and I want to take you out tonight." He smiled. "To where?" I became interested. "There's this concert tonight, and the band playing is supposed to be really good." He winked. "Sure." I agreed to go with him. Emmett grasped my hand and slipped a folded up piece of paper in my palm. The second he left, I opened it. It had his cell phone number on it with a really bad cartoon drawing of a smiley face.


	2. Chapter 2 Getting Ready

Here at DioVanni Academy, it was kind of like a boarding school. We lived on campus and on weekends we were allowed to go off campus and do whatever we wanted to. Usually students would go off campus and throw wild parties. I've only been to one of them and at that one I drank too much and spent the whole night with my head in the trashcan. Tonight was going to be different for two reasons. Number One – I would be with one of the fascinating Cullens. And Number Two – it was a concert, not a party. But with my luck, it probably would turn into an Oktoberfest. The moment I reached my dorm room I began to search through my closet. My goal was casual but sexy. I opened my closet door so that all of my piled up junk could fall out. I picked everything up and threw it on my bed and began my mission. I went through a couple dresses that I decided were too fancy, jeans that were too tight, a couple shirts that made me look like a hobo, and I decided that one of Dezrea's dresses wouldn't do. I reached my hand behind all of the clothes and knocked them onto the floor. Everything fell except one thing. I finally chose to wear a black bikini top under a red tank top with a pair of faded blue skinny jeans and my black heels. My eye makeup was smoky and I had a pale pink lip gloss that I used. I began to twirl around while flat ironing my hair when Dezrea came in. We shared a dorm room. "Wowzers." She smiled when she saw my outfit. "Does it look okay?" I asked. She looked me up and down before answering. "You look …. Hot. Whatcha trying to do, seduce him?" she laughed. Frankly, I wasn't quite sure. I rolled my eyes and continued to flat iron my hair. Dezrea picked up the piece of paper with Emmett's number on it and waved it in the air. "Is this his number?" she asked, making me think she wasn't as smart as I gave her credit for being. "Duh." I turned off the iron and placed it back in the top drawer. "Is he picking you up?" she asked, sitting down on my bed. Our dorm room had a living room, two bedrooms and a bathroom. "I guess." I told her. "Well, does he know where you live?" she sighed. "I don't think so." I felt like an idiot. How could I expect a guy to pick me up for a date if I didn't even bother to tell him where I lived? I grabbed my cell phone out of my purse and dialed his number. "Hello?" he answered his phone. "Hey, Emmett. It's Sierra." I told him. "Ohh. Hey, are you ready already?" he asked, seemingly amused that I could be ready so soon. "Yes actually. And I'm assuming that you need my address?" I asked. "Mhmm. That would be nice." He laughed. I told him where I lived and we hung up. "Ohmigosh, when you get back you have to tell me all of the details." Dezrea screeched. "I know, even if you didn't request I was still going to tell you. Are you and Gianni going out tonight?"I was curious of her evening plans. "No, it's just me. Gianni told me he needed to do some personal things tonight." She looked sad. As far as I was concerned, she spent every single waking moment with that boy.


	3. Chapter 3 Destination

Before I knew it Emmett was knocking on my door. The moment I opened the door, our eyes met. It was kind of weird but slightly romantic. "Ready?" he asked, trying to look in at the dorm. The door was in the living room but the moment you looked in, you could see my bedroom. "Yep. This is my roommate, Dezrea." I introduced her. She was right behind me when he knocked so she stepped in front of me and shook his hand. "The famous Emmett Cullen." She smiled. I pushed her out of the way. "Don't mind her; she's had a little too much to drink." I commented. Dezrea rolled her eyes and went in my room to use my eyeliner. Emmett wrapped his arm around me as we walked out to his car. Since it was so cold out, I guess that type of behavior was nessicary. But the fact that he was freezing cold didn't really help. Emmett led me up to a huge Jeep with massive headlights. "I love your car." I smiled. "So do a lot of girls." He joked. Emmett opened the passenger door for me and helped me into the car. Inside, he had a major stereo system hooked up. He climbed in the driver's seat and began to pull out of the parking spot. "You look … amazing." He told me. I tried not to blush. This didn't work out the way I wanted it to. "Feel free to mess around with the music." He said, pointing to the monster machine. I leaned forward and began to search through his CDs. I found one that caught my eye. "Linkin Park?" I asked, due to the fact that his handwriting was hard to read. "Yes. Sorry, playing football can really screw up your handwriting." He said. "You look like the type of guy who would dedicate his life to slamming into other people just to get a ball." I laughed. Emmett shook his head and smiled. "No, I actually love to read books and volunteer by fixing computers. This isn't really my car, it's my grandma's. She told me it would help out in the romance field." He said. It was obvious that he was joking, when his booming laughter stepped in. "How far away is the concert?" I asked, looking out the window at all the passing cars. There was a bunch of tiny cars that appeared even smaller because we were so high off the ground. "It's only about 20 minutes away." He shouted over the music that was blasting out the speakers. I smiled and continued to look out the window. As I dazed out, I felt his cold hand wrap around mine. We intertwined our fingers together. At that moment I could feel my heart pumping in my throat. He looked at me like he could sense my feeling. "Are you okay?" he questioned me, turning down the music. "No." I told him. He raised his eyebrows. "What's the matter?" he became concerned. "You just turned down the music when my favorite song came on." I teased. Emmett snickered and turned the music back up. I looked around his car to determine what type of guy he was. My grandmother always told me that you could determine what type of guy someone is by looking to see how clean their car is and what he had in it. In Emmett's car, there was dirt stains in the carpet and quite a few scratches on the handles of where you would open the door. Emmett kept my hand in his throughout the whole drive. We finally pulled up to this grassy area where a bunch of other cars where. He helped me back out of the Jeep and we began to walk towards the concrete sidewalk. Other teens were walking beside us. "So what band are we seeing?" I asked out of curiosity. Emmett smiled down at me. "Only your favorite." He winked. My heart began to pound in my throat again. He had taken me to a Linkin Park concert. There was no way that this was going to be a normal date.


	4. Chapter 4 Lust

Emmett dragged me to the front row of the audience. "You're kidding." I screamed as Chester Bennington came on the stage. "What can I say, I like to keep my dates fun." Emmett kissed my forehead. The guitarist came out with the rest of the band and the concert started. Emmett and I were singing along with the songs and occasionally playing the air guitar. At the end of one of the songs we just looked at each other with the goofiest smiles on our faces. Chester started to go on about how the tour was going great and we walked away from our seats to get drinks. The quality of the sound was so good. As I walked away, I could hear the music clearly and loudly. Linkin Park was having a private concert for the school but only a couple handfuls of students knew about it. Instead of getting refreshments we headed towards the bathrooms. We had been at the concert for almost three hours. He pushed me against the concrete wall that was on the opposite side of the entrance and "Leave out all the Rest" started to play. Emmett leaned in closer and began to stroke my hair. I looked up and into his eyes. He smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he took a deep breath. He looked back down at me and grasped my hand. "Do you trust me?" he whispered which had a mysterious feel to it. "Yes." I said back. Emmett got even closer than before and kissed me. I kissed him when he started to pull away. The moment our lips touched I felt a flash of happiness and fear. I ran my hands down his biceps as we kissed which eventually led to my hands rubbing his abs. He then pressed against me like he was trying to keep me pinned to the wall. We took a breathing break and I couldn't help but smile. Emmett rolled his eyes. "Your amazing, Sierra." He told me. His body was cold against mine which made me shiver a few times. I could feel the lust build up inside of my 5'5" body. I pulled tugged on the collar of his shirt and pressed his lips back against mine. The kiss lasted for a long 3 minutes. I gasped for breath when we paused. He stroked the side of my face to let me know that he was there for me. He wrapped me into his arms and I just closed my eyes. I wanted this moment to last forever. Emmett pulled my hand up from my side and kissed it. "Emmett…" I sighed as he began to kiss my throat. He pulled away as if he thought he was hurting me. "Sierra?" he wanted to make sure I was okay. "I'm fine, baby." I shook my head. He hugged me. "Were you planning on going home tonight?" he asked, sounding like the lusty bad boys in the movies. "Did you want me to?" I answered his question with one of mine. Emmett shook his head with a sly smile. "Alright." I said. At that moment he put one of his hands where my thigh meets my leg and lifted me up. "Where are you taking me?" I screamed with laughter. Emmett carried me right back out to the monster Jeep. We climbed over the back seat and made out. He took off his shirt and began to lean onto me, which pushed my back down to the cold leather seat. I pushed him up for a moment so that I could take off my heels and my clothes. I prayed thanks to God that I decided to wear a bathing suit underneath. Emmett stripped down to his boxers. The next time I looked through the steamed windows, the sun was beginning to come up and Emmett's car was the only one there. I looked at him in amazement. "Are you okay?" he asked, putting both of his hands on my shoulders. "Never better." I smiled. He put one finger under my chin and lifted it up to that our eyes met. We kissed once more before returning to the campus.


	5. Chapter 5 The Next Morning

Emmett drove me home and walked me up to the door. I pulled my key out of my purse and unlocked the door. Since it was locked, I took the hint that Dezrea wasnt home. "Would you like to come in for a minute?" I offered. Emmett looked down at his watch and nodded. I opened the door and let him go in ahead of me. Emmett waited for me to relock the door from the inside. "This is nicer than my place. I share it with Jasper and Edward." he told me. I nodded and went into the kitchen. "Can I get you any breakfast?" I asked, beginning to rummage through my fridge. We had pancake mix, waffles, tons of sugary cereal, and bagels. "I'm good." he smiled, sitting down on the couch. "Suit yourself." I stuffed a bagel into my mouth. As I began to walk across the living room to get to my room, I tripped over one of my high heel's that I left out a couple of nights ago. Right as my face was about to hit the carpet, Emmett jumped over the couch and caught me. "Looks like you're falling for me already." he laughed. "Shut up." I giggled, still in his arms. He proped me back up to my feet.

I showed him my bedroom. It was a pretty nice size. The theme was the ocean so almost everything was blue. "I like this," Emmett commented on my purple lava lamp. "Thanks." I whispered leaning on the door frame. He sat down on my bed. "This is a lot better than my room." he laughed. I sat down next to him and he wrapped his arm around me. "Emmett," I started ,"can I meet your family?". Emmett paused for a second and looked down at the floor. "Really? You really want to meet them?" he sighed. "Yes." I playfully sighed to let him know how ridiculous he sounded. "Alright." he perked up. "What was that?" I tried to maintain my laughter. "What was what?" he raised his eyebrows. Emmett was like a class clown. He was adorable but he always kept you guessing. "The whole mood change." I put my legs over his. "I have no idea what you're talking about." he sounded like a child.

____________________________________________________________________________

Emmett had droven me back to his place. It looked the same on the outside but it was very different on the inside. You could tell that boys had lived there. There was paint chipping off of the wall and the couch was slightly ripping. The kitchen was made into another bedroom which made me assume they liked to eat out. There was a small table with a mini fridge that had a lock on it. The lock immeadilty grabbed my attention. Emmett greeted his brother, Jasper. Jasper just looked at me and went into his room. "Well, he's friendly." I commented. "It's nothing personal. Just wait till you meet his girlfriend. They're complete oppposites." he joked. Right as he said that a petite girl with layered hair came out of Jasper's room. "Hey, I'm Alice. You're Sierra, Emmett's girlfriend, right?" she was just about as energetic as thhe Energizer Bunny. "Yea. How'd you know?" I asked turning to Emmett. "He's a pretty fast texter." she said, holding up her cellphone. Alice took my hand and led me into the bathroom. "Do you mind?" she turned to my boyfriend, who was standing in the door way. "What are you going to do to her?" he stood up for me. "I'm gonna make her look pretty, Now leave!" she slammed the door in his face. "Dont even think about trying to open it. It's locked." she giggled as she went through one of the drawers. "Do you live here?" I asked. She turned to me and smiled. "Nope. There's a stupid rule that doesnt allow it." she sighed. Alice had pulled out a huge bag of makeup and hair products. First, she pulled my hair back in a clip and covered my face with powdered concealer. Then she applied a whole bunch of other things that I wasnt quite sure what they were. She worked on my hair and never let me look in the mirror. When she was finished, she just took me out to Emmett. He was wide-eyed when he saw what she did to me.

"Is it bad?" I asked in slight discomfort. "You look great." he smiled. Alice hugged me. "I told you I wouldnt let you look bad." she giggled in my ear. She pushed me towards Emmett, who pulled me into his arms. "I'm sorry about Alice. She just doesnt have many girl friends." he stuck his tongue out at Alice. She just held her head up and escaped to the bathroom to work on herself.


	6. Chapter 6 The First Sign

After spending at least 5 hours with the Cullen's, I decided it was finally time to go back to the dorm room. Emmett drove me back and I invited him to stay for a while. He gladly accepted. Dezrea was sitting on the couch stuffing her face with chips watching some stupid model show. "Hey, chica." she hugged me when I sat down next to her. "Why do you look so sick?" I asked, feeling her forehead. Dezrea shook out of my reach. "It's nothing." she told me, now covering her face with a pillow. I looked back at Emmett who just shrugged. "Tell me." I rose my voice as I ripped the pillow out of her hands. "It's nothing!" she screamed back at me. As she got up from the couch, I went to go after her but Emmett pinned me down. "When she's ready to tell you, she will." he whispered so Dezrea wouldnt suspect that we were talking about her.

I nodded and burried my head into his chest. Emmett swayed me back and forth to calm me down. Thats when the pain started. It started in my lower stomach and worked its way up to my throat. I backed away from Emmett and ran into the bathroom. I turned the sink on and began to splash my face with warm water. I looked up at my reflection which was normal.

"Are you okay, Sierra?" Emmett called to me from the other side of the door.

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a minute." I said. I grabbed a towel off of the rack and the pain hit me like a bullet. I fell to the floor in pain. Emmett must of heard the thud sound that occured when I hit the floor because he was in the bathroom with me within moments.

"Call 911." he shouted to Dezrea, who also heard me fall. Dezrea ran to the phone. I looked up at Emmett with tears in my eyes so I had blurred vision.

"It h-hurts s-so bad." I began to cry. He began wiping my forehead with a towel. "Your going to be okay. I promise." he told me. I tried to keep my eyes open but it didnt work. The last thing I remembered was Emmett telling me that he loves me and gently kissing me.


	7. Chapter 7 Consequence of Love

I woke up in the hosptial with about 5 needles in my arm. I rubbed my eyes so I could see my surroundings. Outside the room, Emmett was yelling at one of the doctors, then another one came up to him. The new doctor was pale with light blonde hair. He and Emmett both looked at me and started to talk. I became surprised when Emmett sat down in one of the chairs and started to shake his head in disappointment. He looked up at me with a sorrowful look on his face. The doctor entered my room looking over some charts like you see in the movies where the doctor is about to give the patient some bad news. My heart sunk when Alice went up to Emmett and he just stormed away.

"Hello, Miss. Castillo. I'm Doctor Carlisle Cullen." he greeted me with a sincere smile. I looked at him with slight fear.

"Is there something wrong with me?" I asked frantically. Dr. Cullen sat down at the edge of my hospital bed. "It depends on how you look at it." he kept a straight face. My heart started to beat faster and faster with every breath I took. I took a sip of water just to make sure I wasnt dehydrated.

I really wanted Emmett to be here with me. "Miss. Castillo ---" Dr. Cullen started.

"Please, call me Sierra." I told him. "Alright. Sierra .... lets just say that ..... would you rather have Emmett tell you?" he asked, trying to make me more comfortable.

I nodded, afraid to speak because my voice would probally crack, due to the need of crying.

Dr. Cullen left the room as Emmett entered.

"Hey." I mummbled, the tears starting to fade away. "I'm sorry, Sierra. I really am." he sounded scared and confused, just like I was.

I pulled him into a hug and began to rub his back. I could see Alice and Carlisle talking outside the room. Even the always happy Alice looked a little upset, which made me worried.

"What is it?" I let go of Emmett. "Are you sure you really want to know?" he asked. "Well, I'm going to have to find out sooner or later." I laughed, trying to make him feel better. "Sierra....", he started to get emotional," ..... you're pregnant.". At that moment I wanted to curl up in a ball and roll away. "Pregnant?" I repeated, not believing what I heard. "Me and you? Last night?" I asked, wanting to rip my hair out. Emmett just nodded in silence.

"I knew we shouldnt have." Emmett said, looking back at his sister. "How did Dr. Cullen know so soon?" I asked, looking at the man that I was asking about. "Thats another thing...." Emmett sighed. "What?" I begged him to tell me what was now bugging him.

"I'm a vampire, so for me to get a human pregnant, that means since I'm physically stronger than a male human, it will cause you're pregnancy to go faster than any other woman's." he just spit it all out.  
"So in less than 9 months, we're going to be parents?" I couldnt stop my mouth from asking all of these outrageous questions. "I'd hate to say it, but in about 4 months." he told me. I looked out the window and let the tears all dribble down my face. Emmett went out to get me more water and I couldnt stop thinking about what was going to become of me. But deep down, I knew that Emmett was always going to be there for me and was never going to let anything happen to me. Or should I say "us"?


End file.
